Hamtaro's Bad Day
by Romshark
Summary: Things keep going wrong for Hamtaro, and it takes it's toll on him. CH5 is up. Story complete.
1. In the beginning...

I don't own Hamtaro, or anything related to it, save this fic. If I did, I'd publish it as a book.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hamtaro watched from his cage as Laura got ready for school. _Come on_, he thought. When she finally left, he quickly escaped from the cage and left for the Ham-Ham clubhouse.

Most of his friends were already there. Boss and Stan were both trying to woo Bijou, but neither succeeding. Howdy and Dexter were arguing as usual. Oxnard was looking for his seed.

"Hamtaro, could you help me look for my seed?" he asked.

"Sure!" Hamtaro replied. They looked all over the house, through the tunnels, and outside. When they returned to the entrance, Hamtaro was tired out.

"We didn't find it!" Oxnard wailed. "We need to keep looking for it!"

"Maybe you left it at home," Hamtaro said. "Did you even bring one?"

"I can't believe it! You don't care if I find my seed or not! You never cared!"

"But Oxnard…"

"Leave me alone!" and with that, Oxnard scampered off in some direction, with no clear destination in mind.

Hamtaro, feeling like he let Oxnard down, returned inside the clubhouse.

Once he opened the door, he walked right into Howdy and Dexter's argument.

"Hamtaro, tell this ruffian why Pashmina would like a more refined ham, like me!" Dexter shouted.

"Hah! You should tell four-eyes there why that darlin' little angel is much better off with me!" Howdy retorted.

"Well, uhh," Hamtaro started to nervously say, "You both do have great qualities. You both have a good chance."

"Yeah, well, which one of us has a better shot?" Howdy loudly asked.

"Yes, hmmm?" Dexter said.

"Well, uhhh, I'm not sure…" Hamtaro weakly said.

"Hamtaro, you are no help at all!" They both yelled, causing Hamtaro to fall backwards. He would have fell right on a poor, unsuspecting Penelope, if Sandy hadn't pulled her out by the tail using her ribbon wand.

"Hey, like, watch were you're fallin!" Sandy said.

"But I…" Hamtaro started, still lying in the ground, with some, but minor, pain.

"Hamtaro, how could you act so careless around a baby?" Pashmina interrupted. She carried Penelope into a tunnel, with Sandy and Maxwell following her.

Hamtaro felt bad, so he decided to go see Bijou, Boss, and Stan.

"Hamha!" Hamtaro said, as he walked up. Bijou had her back to him.

"Oh, Hamtaro! I have a new look that I want you to see!" She said, and she turned around.

"Ahhh!" Hamtaro yelled. The makeup on her face was not pretty. In fact, no form of Japanese anime could capture how bad it looked.

"Are you trying out for a clown or something?" he managed to say. His reply was a slap in the face.

"I cannot believe you!" Zis is how you compliment something like moi?" she yelled, her eyes welling up with tears.

"I can't believe you would ever think such a thing, Hamtaro!" Boss said. "I happen to think it looks quite stunning."

"That's right!" Stan agreed. Secretly, they both also though it looked bad, but they liked the idea of Bijou mad at Hamtaro.

Hamtaro went to the other side of the room, away from anyone else. He sat in a chair and read a book. Every once in a while, he would see some of the Ham-Hams talking, and pointing to him. He couldn't hear their conversations. He didn't care. Until he did hear something.

"Bijou, like, what happened to your face?" Came Sandy's voice. Hamtaro carefully looked up from his book.

"Huh? You think I look terrible also, like zat guy over zeir?" Bejiou said. She pointed a paw at Hamtaro's direction, but never even looked at him.

"Girlfriend, check yourself out!" Sandy said, holding a mirror.

Bijou yelled at a really high volume. "What happened? Zat is all wrong! It truly looks ugly! Guys, why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, you said you worked all morning on it, we didn't want to insult you," came Boss's reply.

"I must wash zis off right away! A can't stand looking like zis." Bijou shouted, running off for the lake.

__

She never even said anything to me, Hamtaro thought. He resumed reading, and fell asleep. He dreamed that everyone was yelling at him, and even Laura was mad at him.

Later, he woke up when a paw was poking his shoulder. He saw the Ham-Hams he had talked to earlier: Oxnard, howdy, Dexter, Pashmina, Penelope, Stan, Sandy, Maxwell, Bijou, and Boss.

"Look, Hamtaro, we were all talking, and found out that we were all involved in minor arguments that got blown way out of proportion." Boss started.

"Hamtaro, I ran home and looked. I did leave my seed in my cage," Oxnard said, holding his seed.

"We're sorry for dragging you into our fight," Dexter said.

"Yeah," Howdy continued, "we also told Pashmina that it was our fault you almost fell on Penelope." Penelope nodded.

"You probably heard Sandy notify Bijou that here makeup was not on properly, "Stan said next. "We're sorry we made you look stupid in front of Bijou."

"I'm also sorry for yelling," Bijou said.

"We're sorry, Hamtaro!" they all said together.

"Can you forgive us?" Maxwell asked. Hamtaro stood up and cleared his throat.

Normally, you can't keep a good Ham-Ham down. Hamtaro was always known for forgiving easily. That's one thing that makes him so likable. But this time…

"I've been yelled at, humiliated, and been in pain today, and all you guys can do is say you're sorry? I can't believe you guys! You're driving me insane! I need to get out of here, before I go completely insane, and kill one of you! I don't know if I even want to see any of you ever again!"

Hamtaro then bolted out of the clubhouse, straight for his house. The other Ham-Hams just stood there, in the clubhouse, wide-mouthed at what just happened.

More silence.

"I think he's mad," Oxnard said, breaking the silence.

"Oh man! He's gone wacky, man! He'll hunt us down, one by one, and kill us!" Stan cried.

"He's angrier than I was on that island a while back," Maxwell softly said.

"I should go talk to him," Bijou said, starting for the door. She was stopped when a paw was placed on her shoulder. It was Boss's.

"Not yet. We need to let him cool down. It's been a stressful day for him. We'll go visit him at home tomorrow, once his human leaves." He said. Bijou only nodded, then starred at the seat that Hamtaro was in.

Later, Laura was writing in her journal, Hamtaro was off to the side of the desk.

__

What a day, she wrote. _Kana and I went to a movie after school. It was great. When I got home, dad was complaining about that mouse again. What disgusting little rodents! I can't believe hamsters are related to them. I've heard that they're all over the city, like some sort of invasion. Nearly everyone I know has one in their house, even Kana, June, Kylie, Maria, and Travis. It even ate some of Hamtaro's food! Oh well._

Hamtaro was also busy going over the day in his head.

"Today was a great day, Hamtaro," Laura started, as always.

__

No, it was the worst day ever! Hamtaro thought, not even glancing up.

"But I bet tomorrow will be even better, right, little guy?" She waited, but heard nothing. "Hamtaro?" she said. When she looked at Hamtaro, her smile faded.

Hamtaro didn't move.

"Hamtaro?" she said. She picked up the little hamster. He looked so lifeless, so pale, but she could feel that he was still alive.

Now worried, she went and got her parents, carrying the hamster with her.

"Mom, dad, I think something's wrong with Hamtaro!"

Chapter 2 will be up soon (hopefully!)


	2. A visit to the Vet

I **still** don't own Hamtaro, or anything related to it, save this fic. Do you really think there's any official stuff on this entire site?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Late at night, a lone blue van drove down the road. Inside, one of the humans agonized over the health of her beloved pet.

"Hamtaro, please hang on…" she said. She was glad tomorrow was Saturday, so she didn't have to worry about waking up for school tomorrow morning.

Finally, she got to the animal clinic. Luckily, it was open 24 hours. She got out of the van before it completely stopped, and ran into the building. Her parents decided to wait in the van.

She went right up to the counter. She was surprised to see…

"Travis! What are you doing here?"

"Well," Travis started, "my parents run the clinic. I'm usually involved with soccer and stuff, but I try to help around here when I can."

He then noticed the hamster carrier. "Is there something wrong with your pet?"

"Yeah, take a look," she said. They carefully took him out onto the counter. Travis looked him over carefully.

"I don't see any signs of injury. He looks like he may be sick…" then, it hit him.

"Do you have a problem with mice in your house?"

Laura blinked. "Actually, yes. He even go into Hamtaro's food."

Travis explained: "There's been a disease being transmitted by the mice. This looks like the case. Especially since he got into Hamtaro's food."

"Disease?!" Laura exclaimed.

"Don't worry, it's very easy to cure. We have lots of the medicine. It's in food form, so don't worry about surgery or needles."

"How long will it take to cure him?"

"Well, until medication will take a day to fully work. During that time, he shouldn't be near any mice. I can bring him to your house tomorrow night, but see if you can rid your house from mice in the meantime." He got out two plastic tubes, the type that trap mice using a one-way door. He gave them to Laura. "The instructions are on the label on the bottom. It got rid of all our mice," he explained.

Suddenly, a man behind Travis spoke, surprising Travis and Laura, because they didn't realize he was there.

"Good diagnosis, Travis. I would have come up with the same conclusion."

"Oh, hey dad. I'm going to start treating Hamtaro here." Travis said, carrying Hamtaro to the back.

"I didn't realize Travis was so good with animals," Laura said.

"He's actually best with hamsters," the father started to explain. "When he was young, Travis had a hamster. But when he was 6, we lost his hamster in the park. He was depressed for months. The hamster was still just a baby. I know that, to this day, he still thinks about that little hamster from time to time, which he called 'Boss'".

Meanwhile, in the back…

Hamtaro was put in a nice-sized cage, with it's own whiz-wheel, water bottle, and everything. Travis then put the medicine food in the food dish. He took a piece and handed it to Hamtaro.

"Here, eat this. It'll help you get better."

Hamtaro forced himself to eat the piece of food. It tasted terrible, but he did feel better after he finished it. He then started to slowly eat more of the food out of the dish. Travis sat there and observed Hamtaro eat. He was thinking of his pet hamster from long ago…

"How is he?" Laura asked as she and Travis's dad came into the room.

"Pretty good," Travis replied. "He's already eaten some of the food."

Laura looked at the eating critter. His fur coat was starting to return to normal color already.

Laura then thanked Travis and his dad, and wished Hamtaro a good recovery. She then got back into the van and explained the problem to her parents.

"What should we do now?" her mother asked.

"Simple," her dad replied. "I'm going to get rid of those mice. They can't get away with stealing food and making Hamtaro sick."

That night, Laura's dad set up both tubes. Sometime after midnight, one trap fulfilled its job.

Chapter 3 should be up soon.


	3. Assuming the Worst...

Disclaimer: Look, just read the first or second chapter for the disclaimer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was early in the morning, about 8a.m. Laura just finished cleaning out Hamtaro's cage. She wanted to make sure the disease wouldn't occur again.

"Laura, are you up?" Kana called from outside.

"Yeah, come on in!" she replied. She moved the cage off to the side to air-dry. She would put it back together later. When Kana got in, Laura started to explain the situation about Hamtaro to Kana.

"So these mice can be hazardous to hamsters?" Kana asked.

"Yes, but they're easy to catch using special traps. I'll show you one of them when we go downstairs. Dad caught the mouse in one of them earlier." Laura said, digging under her bed. "I'm out of bedding. Want to go to the pet store with me to pick up more?"

"Sure!" Kana said.

Meanwhile…

Hamsters were coming out of the tunnel near Brandy's doghouse.

"Do you think he will hear us out?" Bijou asked.

"I'm sure he will," Boss reassured. "He's a great friend, and I won't lose him because of our stupidity." The other hamsters came out after them.

The front door started to open.

"Like, hide!" Sandy yelled. They all hid behind the doghouse.

"What did your dad do with it?" they heard Kana ask.

"I think he took it out back this morning and whacked it with a shovel." Laura answered.

"What's he talking about?" Howdy asked.

"That's not nice!" Kana said, surprised.

"Don't worry, I'm sure the little critter didn't feel any pain." Laura said.

"Little critter? You don't think she's referring to…" Dexter asked.

"I'm glad to finally have that stupid rodent out of my life!" Laura exclaimed. Both Bijou and Pashmina fainted at this.

"She didn't…" Stan stammered.

"No way!" Boss yelled, shaking his head. "Laura loves Hamtaro! He's probably up there in her room, running in his whiz-wheel." Bijou and Pashmina recovered and got up.

"I'd better try to get rid of mine soon, before it causes too much trouble." Kana said. Oxnard dropped his seed and nearly passed out.

"There's been lots of trouble with them. June has one. Kylie has a small one, I think. Even Maria, that girl that plays the piano so well, has a problem with them. It's like there's an infestation of them all through the city. Nobody wants them," said Laura as the two girls went down the street.

Pashmina and Bijou fainted again. Penelope quivered in fear. Maxwell felt like he was going to throw up.

"I don't want to hear any more!" Boss yelled. "I'm going to go make sure Hamtaro is still safely upstairs." They all went up the drainpipe, into Laura's room.

"Like, where's his cage?" Sandy asked.

"Over here!" Oxnard called. The gang went over to the cleaned out cage.

"There's nothing here!" Stan yelled. "There's no bedding, food, or water, and the cage isn't put together, man!" He sat down, his ears drooping. "He's...gone…forever."

"I feel terrible!" Maxwell started. "Hamtaro was having all these problems at home, and we only made his life worse at the clubhouse." He fought back a tear. "We turned our backs on him when he needed us the most."

"I don't want to lose any more of you," Boss announced. "It may be best if you all stay at the clubhouse before this happens again."

"Zank you, Boss. I don't want to die!" Bijou said.

At that time, in the animal hospital…

Hamtaro's fur coat was almost back to it's full color and shine. He was busy nibbling on a regular sunflower seed.

"You're looking a lot better!" Travis said. He petted the little hamster on the head.

__

Hey, wait a minute! Hamtaro thought, now that he head was clear thanks to the medicine. _You're the boy Laura likes!_

"You should be all better tonight, when I take you back to Laura. She'll be glad to see you all better," Travis said. "She's a great girl. I care for her…a lot…"

"Heke?" Hamtaro said. 

"I've got to go to soccer practice," Travis said. "I'll see you later."

Hamtaro was left to reflect on the last few days. He thought about escaping to visit the Ham-Hams. _I probably shouldn't. I don't know where I am, and besides, they're probably either mad at me, or think I'm crazy!_ He thought.

At the clubhouse, the place was busy with activity. Pashmina, Sandy, Cappy, and Bijou were setting up temporary beds. Boss and Panda were going over expansion of the clubhouse.

"If we dig out more areas here and here, and you build the walls and furniture, we can make large sleeping quarters and private areas for everyone. The girls can sleep here, and the guys here," boss said, indicating on a blueprint of the existing clubhouse.

"I'm rather surprised at you," Dexter said. "I would have thought you would set it up so Bijou would share your room with you."

"Dexter, this is no time to think of love!" Boss snapped. "This is a matter of survival! If I could, I'd let all of the Ham-Hams sleep in my room, but it's way too small. We've got to plan this carefully and seriously."

Chapter 4 will be up…sometime. 


	4. On Our Way Home

No poseo Hamtaro o la característica relacionada. 

FF.net really needs to put up a Hamtaro section.

Yes, I changed my name to HamTaco. HamTaco is from an episode of a good show "Hamtaro" where Jingle gets Hamtaro's name wrong. That, and the fact I work at Taco Bell, is why I changed to a name a little more...unique.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hamtaro was looking around the room he was in from his cage. Nothing really to look at except a bunch of bottles and empty cages. Then, he saw a mirror right behind his cage.

He walked up to mirror and saw himself in it. All of a sudden, he saw Bijou beside him in the mirror. Then Boss, Oxnard, and so on, until all the Ham-Hams were there.

"Hey guys, I didn't think I'd see you again!" Hamtaro said with a big smile. But when he turned around, nobody was there. He looked at the mirror again and saw only himself. It was only his imagination.

Hamtaro plopped down on the floor of his cage, his ears drooping. _I really miss them_, he thought.
    
    Meanwhile, at the clubhouse, construction began on the new tunnels. Boss dug out half of the first room, but was really tired.

"Hey, Oxnard!" He called out. "Could you give me a hand over here?"

He didn't get a reply. "Oxnard?" he called again.

"He ran back to Kana's to pick up some food," Pashmina informed him. "He said he'll be careful, and should be back soon."

"As long as he can avoid being seen…" Boss warned.

Oxnard got into his cage and started to shove as many seeds as he could into his cheek pouches. He was interrupted when he heard voices.

__

Oh, no! Not now! He complained in his mind.

"So then Travis should be by tonight and drop off…hey, what's wrong with Oxnard?" Laura asked. Oxnard was just standing there, staring at them coldly.

"He's probably bored," Kana said.

"You just want to be petted, don't you?" Laura said cheerfully. She opened the cage door and started to pet Oxnard. Next thing she knew…

****

Khrrmp!

"Ow!" Laura yelled. She examined the finger Oxnard just bit. A small drop of blood started to form. She then ran off to the bathroom to wash it off and get a band-aid.

"Laura, are you alright?" Kana asked, shutting the cage door and running after her.

__

Serves her right! Oxnard thought, before taking up the rest of the seeds he could and leaving for the clubhouse.

In the bathroom…

"I'm so sorry!" Kana apologized for the fifth time. "I don't know what's wrong with him today."

"Don't worry," Laura assured her friend. "I probably had some mouse odor on my hands and Oxnard thought it was a threat."

"Still, let's leave him alone for a while," Kana said. "I'll help you set up Hamtaro's cage for his return."

Later, at about 6 p.m., Travis was walking to Laura's house, carrying Hamtaro in one of the hospital's spare animal carriers. "Won't be long now!" Travis informed his passenger.

When he got near her house, he stopped and looked at the park across the street. I wonder if he's still out there somewhere? He asked himself.

__

What's he thinking about? Hamtaro asked himself, looking up at the boy. He let out a small "Heke?" that snapped Travis back into real time.

"Sorry," he said, smiling and continuing to the house.

"Hi Travis! Come on in," Laura said, greeting him at the door. She had been watching from her bedroom window, and figured out what Travis stopped for. She didn't bring it up, though.

Once Hamtaro was safely back in his normal cage, he looked very happy. Laura turned to Travis and thanked him again for his help. She then offered for him to stay for dinner, which he accepted. The two humans left the room.

"I know what I must do!" Hamtaro told himself out loud.

End of Chapter 4.

Next up is Chapter 5 (creative names, aren't they?)


	5. Rejoining the Gang

Disclaimer: I don't own Hamtaro, so put away that team of Lawyers.

Cool! There's now a Hamtaro Section under Anime! I posted a story there, but I don't see it on the Anime page yet. Probably another "may take 24 hours to update" thing. To get there until them, go to http://fanfiction.net/list.php?categoryid=1494

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hamtaro fell down the drainpipe and landed on Brandy's head with an "Oopaa!" "Look Brandy! I'm all better!" Hamtaro said, but Brandy just yawned.

Hamtaro was thinking about his friends as he bolted through the tunnel. He wanted to see them badly. He didn't care if they still hated him. He didn't care if they never want to see him again. He didn't care that he was about to run into a large sack. Wait a minute…

"Ouchichi!" Hamtaro yelped, before tumbling back a bit. Some flour fell on him, turning his fur white.

At the clubhouse, Boss was taking a quick break from digging and was watching the girls. He already dug out most of the second room, but moving and packing that much dirt is hard for someone the size of a hamster. Then, he heard the clubhouse door open.

"Heke?" said all the Ham-Hams in the room. Everyone they knew, except Elderham and Auntie Viv were already at the clubhouse, and they thought Hamtaro was dead. They were surprised when they saw another hamster. It had fur as white as Bijou, and about the size of Stan.

"Who are you?" Boss asked, getting up.

"It's me, Hamtaro!" the white hamster said, smiling. Everyone recognized the voice.

"Ahh! It's the ghost of Hamtaro, and he's gonna get revenge on us! Run, everyone! Run!" Oxnard yelled. The whole room was thrown into a panic, and everyone ran in different directions.

"Wait, I'm not a ghost!" Hamtaro called out. Bijou came out and lightly poked the white Hamster in the shoulder. "See?"

"I do not know if you are Hamtaro or not, but you are not ze ghost." Bijou said. "Eef you are who you zay you are, prove eet!"

"If you say so, Bijou." Hamtaro started to sing and dance:

__

Oh ticky ticky ticky,

If you're in a jam,

Wasa wasa wasa,

You remember I'm your Ham!

Oh badda badda badda,

If you ever need a hand,

Kushi kushi kushi,

Just remember I'm your Ham!

"It is you!" Boss said, wide-eyed.

"But, like, what's with the white fur?" Sandy asked.

Hamtaro looked down and saw his fur and paws where all white. "It must be that white stuff that fell on me in the tunnel. Just a sec." Hamtaro started to do a little grooming. _Kushi-Kushi_! When he was done, everyone could see part of his real fur on his face, most importantly his trademark diagonal run of orange fur.

"Eet is you!" Bijou exclaimed, and hugged Hamtaro, getting flour on herself in the process. _It's a good thing her fur's already white_, Hamtaro thought.

"Listen guys, I'm sorry for what happened yesterday," Hamtaro started, but was cut off by Boss.

"No need to explain," Boss said. "We know you've gone through some tough times with Laura."

"So you know all about my hospital trip?" Hamtaro asked.

"Wait, wait, wait. What hospital trip?" Stan asked.

"Well, I got really sick last night. I heard something about a disease carried by mice, and it got to my food, but everything else is hard to remember."

"So Laura was referring to mice!" Maxwell realized.

"So, those disgusting excuses for rodents are the cause of this," Boss said.

"Oh, no! What have I done?" Oxnard complained.

"What's he talking about?" Hamtaro asked.

"Oh, nothing!" Boss said, sweatdropping. "If there's no real danger, you all should get back to your owners. They might really miss you if you don't."

Later, right before bed, Laura was writing in her diary, while Hamtaro was nibbling a sunflower seed, trying to figure out what Boss meant by danger, or what Oxnard did. He did hear Laura say that her dad had released the mouse in a large field on the way to work.

"Today was a…long…day," Laura said, picking up Hamtaro. "But I hope tomorrow will be a great day, don't you?"

"Heke!" Hamtaro said with a grin.

Laura was very happy to hear that sound again.

Epilogue:

-Oxnard was sorry for biting Laura, and gained her forgiveness (remember, she blamed the mouse odor.)

-The extra rooms at the clubhouse were used for storage.

-Travis distributed the medicated food to all the hamster owners he knew. Bijou and Oxnard shared theirs with Boss and Snoozer, so nobody got that disease again. (remember kids, don't share medicines, especially prescription medications. It's a bad idea.)

-Travis lost Boss when the hamster was Penelope's age. Just pretend he was raised by real field hamsters that took him in. The idea for this is not part of the cartoon, so you probably never hear about this again.

-The mouse is living comfortably, along with other mice people caught and dropped off.

-The bag of flour was for cooking. Remember, Boss left cookies for "Santa Claus," so why not bake cookies themselves? (they also seem to have a T.V…)

-This is my first attempt at a fanfic, but I think I did pretty well. Please review. Heck, I'm new, send flames if you want!

-Does anyone else have to select a story more than once occasionally before it actually loads?

My next project: Ask Hamtaro, the Ham-Hams, and Company

(If I can get around to it!)

THE END


End file.
